


Tenko x Amami

by tsumugi7123



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugi7123/pseuds/tsumugi7123
Summary: Tenko ends up having a crush on Amami but doesn't know how to confess and is confused since she usually hated men





	Tenko x Amami

Tenko used to always hate men, She didn't understand what was getting to her now. Men were supposed to be disgusting and horrible, yet there was just one boy who she felt strange around, and that boy was the avocado man himself, Rantaro Amami. Tenko just always felt nervous around him and never understood why so today she planned to talk with Kaede since she though she could possibly help her. 

"Ah, Akamatsu-san....?" Tenko was walking into Kaedes research lab since Kaede is usually here and of course there Kaede was playing her piano softly. She waited until Kaede was done with her song and listened to it. 

"Oh Hello Chabashira-chan!" Kaede looked over at Tenko has she finished with her song and got off the piano stool. "You said you wanted to talk to right?"

"Yes, Tenko did." She nodded already feeling nervous. 

"Soooo, What is it?" The blonde asked curiously 

"T-Tenko wanted to know what it means when you start feeling nervous around someone but at the same time enjoy being around them more then others-!" She blurted embarrassed. 

"Ah, So... A crush?" Kaede smirked a bit has Tenkos face started growing red. 

"W-well........... Yes....."

"Oooo! Who?"

the pianist asked excitedly

"Tenko isn't quite comfortable saying who...." she trailed off embarrassed. 

"Ah, Well I understand. So, What did you want advice on?" Kaede seemed a bit disappointed at not knowing who but ignored it and continued talking.

"W-well.... H-how do I t-tell them how Tenko feels, I mean you were able to get with Saihara-kun so..." Her face was heating up and she could tell. 

"Well-" Before the blonde could continue talking she was interrupted by the Green haired man himself, Amami. 

"Oh, Chabashira-san and Akamatsu-san. Sorry if I'm interrupting I just wanted to stop by and say hello since I thought I heard talking." He put up his hand in a welcoming hello with his calm smile. Tenko was desperately trying to hide her embarrassed face from her conversation with Kaede, She didn't want anyone seeing her like that, Especially not her crush. 

"Ah, Hey Amami-kun." Said Kaede welcoming. 

"H-hello Amami-kun...." Tenko instantly got upset at herself for how obviously flustered she was and felt like a idiot, Unfortunately whenever she had a crush she was painfully obvious. 

"Hello Akamatsu-san and Hello Chabashira-san, Are you alright?" He had a small bit of a worried expression has he looked at Tenko

"Tenko is fine! She doesn't need the worry of some menace-" Unfortunately she ended up saying something colder then she wanted to and felt a bit bad but didn't say anything. 

"Ouch- sorry Chabashira-san I just wanted to make sure your alright, you sounded flustered." He replied and didn't actually take offense to Tenkos insult since she always seemed to stay things such has that. 

"Ah, Well anyway I anyways to go do meet up with Saihara-kun since I promised too." Kaede then got up and walked away leaving Tenko and Amami alone together. 

"Hey Chabashira-san." Amami said suddenly. 

"W-What-"

"Have you ever thought of having your nails painted, You know I could do them for you?" He asked glancing down at her nails. 

"A m-menace painting my nails?!" Her face suddenly went bright red at his order though she hoped he didn't notice.

"Ah, I mean I wouldn't call myself a menace but if you mean a man then, I guess it is quite strange. Well I had a lot of sisters so unfortunately I got a few more... Girlish habits?" He shrugged though kept his smile. "So how about Chabashira-san?"

Tenko looked to the side trying to hide her embarrassment. "I guess just this once wouldn't be that bad..." 

"Then shall we?" He motioned for them to go over to the table and they went and sat down. Has Tenko put out her hand for Amami to paint her nails, it was strange just from being touched by a man. God what would her master say?! She tried to ignore those thoughts and just enjoy this. 

"Try being still okay?" Amami asked softly and she nodded realized she was probably moving a bit. Has Amami did her nails she couldnt help but stare at him noticing his beautiful eyelashes and green hair. His appearance was quite charming. She also knew he would never make her do anything she didn't want to and was never pushy with her she did actually quite like..... No Tenko isn't suppose to like Menaces like him!

"Chabashira-san you okay? You seem quite lost in thought." He said though he didn't take his gaze off her nails since he didn't wanna mess them up. 

"N-no, I mean y-yes- Tenko is fine!" She replied quickly embrassed

"You sure?" He chuckled a bit at Tenkos reaction. 

"Y-Yes!"

"Hm, Well anyone. Here I'm done." Amami set down her hand and gave Tenko a chance to look at that them in admiration. 

"T-they look beautiful- I mean for the job of a menace that is-" Tenko though really did love it, kinda wished she could just hug him but of course didn't. 

"Your welcome Chabashira-san!" He smiled at Tenkos face from how she keep adoring her nails. Has She thought to herself. 

I guess this man has been able to get above all the rest.....


End file.
